


Don't Stop Believing(Welcome to the Madness)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't stop believing, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Roundhouse kicks, Short, Silly, Stupidity, lip-sync
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Otabeck is meeting Victuuri. Victuuri is being stupid. Yurio is not amused. Love the Podium Fam. Have fun.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victuuri - Relationship, Yurabeck, Yuri/Otabeck, Yurio/Otabeck, Yuuri/Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Don't Stop Believing(Welcome to the Madness)

Yurio had told them. He had explicitly told them 'no doing stupid things when he brought Otabeck to meet them.' And yet here they were. Being stupid.

The Russian Tiger growled softly as he watched Victor and Katsudon dramatically lip-syncing to 'Don't Stop Believing' in the living room. He could hear Otabeck snort a laugh behind him. Then Victor noticed them.

"Yurio! Join us!" He extended a his hand with a grin.

Wiyh a sigh, Yurio marched over to his 'friends' and roundhouse kicked them both in the side. Left, right. Both fell to the ground with a yelp. For a moment they layed there stunned. Then Yuuri sat up while Victor propped himself up on his elbows with a pout.

"Yurioooo! What was that for!? You meanie!"

Yurio scoffed and folded his arms, "What did I tell you two not even an hour ago?!"

All he got were blank stares, "Ummm. . ."

"I said, 'no being stupid when I brought Otabeck over!' And what do I find you two doing? Being stupid!"

Victor sat up fully and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't remember that. Do you remember that Yuuri?"

Yuuri tilted his head with a playful smirk, "Nope, don't remember. We don't remember that Yurio."

Yurio groaned as the pair stood up, "One normal encounter. That's all I want. Just one!"

Victor gave Yurio a big hug, "You love us!"

"You two are crazy."

"We prefer the term 'mentally hilarious." Yuuri smiled.

"Now, are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend like a good boy Yurio?" Victor asked.

Yurio glared at each of them one more time for good measure then turned to Otabeck. The boy had a faintly bemused look on his face as he watched this all unfold. 

"Otabeck, Victor and Yuuri. Victor and Yuuri, Otabeck." Yurio slung an arm around Otabeck's shoupder and gestured grandly with the other.

"Otabeck, welcome to the madness that is my unbelievablly extra family."


End file.
